Twins vs Needles
by lilskystar
Summary: Sparkling twins battle against a gigantic monster. Needles. The poor sparkling will need to be hold by four mechs to get the horrific moment of pain and cry done. I love them!
1. Getting ready

Twins vs Needles.1

Chap 1: Getting ready

Hm... I love sparkling and younglings stories so... I wanted to do one with sparkling. One in particular. As I loveeeeeeeee Sunny and Sides... Yeah MAH TWINS! XD well it's decided to write one about them. It will be short story.

The twins are the equivalent of a 2-years-old-child.

The medbay was empty of sick of hurt mechs. Silence reigned. The only mechs in were Ratchet and Wheeljack preparing all the kit for the general check up of the twins. Specially as today was their anti-virus shot. One of the most painful shots for a sparkling. Three shots at once. They would certainly need of Ironhide or Prime to handle the sparklings while Ratchet or 'jack would be injecting them. Ratchet, with all the experience fixing or helping sparklings knew that that anti-virus shot would be a torture for them. Sometimes, the two creators were necessary to handle a squirming sparkling crying so loudly that creators and himself needed to turn down their audio receptors and it always took more 10 minutes before to finish injecting the poor creation. How he hated to see them suffer but he knew it was for their own good. They would grow as healthy mechs with no problems in their internal systems. It was the first time for Wheeljack to inject sparkling. He did it before but with adult mechs and adults know how to handle a little needle. Today was something different. He felt nervous about the stories he heard from Ratchet about the crying sparklings. He didn't want to hurt them and he promised himself he would try to be nice with the one that he will have to vaccine. Everything was prepared now. Time to call the twins and two strong mechs.

:: Everything is ready now, you can bring them and Jazz, please DON'T TELL THEM WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! :: he knew how the sparklings could react if they knew they were going to suffer thanks to those famous needles.

:: Alrigh' doc! Ah'm on mah way! ::

:: Oh! And do me a favour, come with Ironhide and Optimus if it's possible. Try to explain them why I need them and DON'T SAY IT IN FRONT OF THE TWINS! Understood? :: Wheeljack laughed at how his friend had that ability to change quickly his tone to warn a mech. He continued to laugh and stopped as soon as he received a stern glare.

:: Understood doc bot! :: Jazz was one the best babysitter in the base and twins loved him. Because Jazz was a mechling, they felt like he was a kind of big brother for them. He kept a serious optic on them because he knew how troublemaker they were and he hated to be scolded by Ironhide or Ratchet because he didn't keep an optic on them. He still remembered the pain of that anti-virus shot. Sooooo painful! No pity! He got compassion for the two sparklings but all the sparklings had to get through that slagging killing experience.

"Sunny, Sides, time tah go!" he scooped up the twins and they giggled in delight. He placed Sides on his shoulder and Sunny in his arms. They were so cute! How Jazz loved them.

"Where Jazz?" asked the red twin while poking Jazz helmet and placing his little head on Jazz's helm. He yawned and rubbed his baby blue optics.

"Ya tired Sideswipe? Uh?"

"Uh-huh... Nap!" to rest his head on Jazz's helm was comfortable and sleepy. Spending his morning running after his bro was exhausting. Too much for a sparkling.

"No worry, ya'll have all dah afta'noon tah recharge!" he smiled as he saw the golden twin closing his optics too. "We'll jus' visit Ratch with Prime an' Ironhide 'kay?"

"Uh-..." he felt asleep and couldn't finish his answer. Jazz had to awake them both but he really didn't want to. They needed to recharge and to wake up twins was something hard and a big mistake. He walked towards Prime office and knew he could find Ironhide there. He knocked and the door opened inviting him to come in.

"Jazz... What are ya doing with two sleeping twins? Why don't you put them in recharge?" asked the red strong mech.

"Um... Well 'kay! " he turned around ready to leave the room.

"Jazz..." the grave voice of Optimus stopped him. "I guess Ratchet want us there to handle them right?"

"Uh... Exactly Prime!" he smiled sheepishly at his leader and left the room followed by him and Ironhide. Prime took the golden twin and tickled him to awake him. The golden twin growled and stirred up slowly. He blinked and when he recognized Prime he smiled with his sleepy optics.

"Paeme!" he clapped happily and giggled. They were adorable.

"Had a good nap little one?"

"Uh-huh! Sides! Sides! Want to pay with Sides!" he jumped in Prime's arms trying to manifest his desire.

"Play... Plaaay. Say it. Plaaaayyy."

"Plaw!"

He chuckled at his attempt to pronounce the word correctly.

"Play... P-l-a-y!"

"Play!" he clapped his servos and tried to get over Prime's shoulders.

"Easy little one! Jazz, do you know if he needed them now?"

"Everythin' is ready Sir, so no doubt o' that!" Meanwhile he tried to awake the little charge recharging on his helm. The sparkling growled and the mechs laughed at that. So cute!

"SIDES!" screamed his brother trying to get out of Prime's arms.

"Shhs Sunny." warned Ironhide patting the golden kid.

"SIDES! SIDES!" he hit Prime's thick arms to awake his younger brother but it seemed not to work.

"Kiddo! No need to scream and hit Prime! No good!" Jazz frowned at him as warning.

"SIDESSSSS!"

The red lambo awoke in a jump. That scream got him out of his nap and it hated to be wake up in that way.

"NOOOOOO!" cried the red twin almost throwing a temper tantrum! "NAPPP! NAPP!" he began to cry softly and rub his optics.

"Sunstreaker!"

When the mechs called him by his full name, it meant they were angry at him. He looked down and swung his pedes.

"Alrigh'! Here we are!" the Medbay's door opened and two mechs were standing there, apparently waiting the sparklings.

"I thought you died in your way coming in my medbay!" Ratchet didn't look happy. He hated late bots but they were there and that was the most important.

"Sit them here." he motioned the berth next to him and went away for his medical tools.

"Why here Jazz? Raset angry?" asked the scared golden twin. His brother was still sleepy on Jazz's arms. He snuggled his little frame on his caretaker chest.

"No little one, Ratchet will do a check-up on you two." answered Ironhide.

"Oh! Energon candy after?"

"Yes little one. You will surely deserve it." reassured the Prime.

"Okay. Prime, you keep Sunstreaker and I will be the one doing the check-up on him because I know he will be hard to handle and Sideswipe will be yours, Ironhide. I guess you know Wheeljack will be the one examining the red twin. Now, place a sparkling on different berth and try not to let them see what is happening to the other. If they see what happen to each other, they could suffer more."

"Why?" asked Jazz giving the recharging twin to Ironhide.

"Jazz! How many times do I have to tell you that! Their twin bond!" he shook in head in disbelief.

"Ah! True, true! Hm... So I'm gonna let ya work! See ya!" he left the room, praying Primus that twins would not suffer much.

"Alright. Prime, no need to hold him for now. You know when I will need of you."

The golden twin looked at both of them. What were they talking about? Why would Prime need to hold him? He laid the sparkling on his back. He had to take his temperature.

"Don't move Sunny. It won't be comfortable but if you move, you will be more in discomfort." he placed a hand on the little stomach of the sparkling. Prime caressed the sparkling's head and tried to distract him from what Ratchet was going to do.

"Sunstreaker, don't move." ordered the medic but the sparkling seemed not to hear him. He was squirming and almost crying. "It's almost over little one." The Prime kept caressing the sparkling but it didn't work.

"Noo!" his lips were quivering and he closed his optics. What was that thing inside him? It was not comfortable at all.

"Over!" the medic smiled at him. "Time to finish the check-up and pass to another thing." He finalized the others tests and went for the vaccines. "Prime, it is time now."

"Time? Why?" he tried to know what were those weird tools that Ratchet just brought. "Raset..."

"Yes?"

"What is that?" he pointed the needles.

"Something that will help you to be strong." he nodded at Prime to hold him now. When the golden twin heard his brother cry like never before he thought that the needles were what caused that. He widened his optics and tried to escape from Ratchet but Prime held him.

"Noooooo! Hurts!"

"Sorry Sunny! I have to do it!"

"NOOOOOOOO!" he kicked and battled against Prime grasp.

"Sunny, it's for you own good!" Prime tried to calm him down but he was deaf like slag.

"Prime, hold him!"

Sunny saw Ratchet getting close to him and cried loudly. He was not going to let him hurt by that weird alien things. Of course he won't!

_

There's the first chap! ^_^ poor twins! Aww!


	2. Waste of time

**Sorry for the cliffhanger... XD**

**Thank you! Really! Thousands of thank you! **

**Here's the next chap... ^_^ **

**Enjoy it my dear friends!**

* * *

><p>Optimus tried to hold the best he could the sparkling but he squirmed like a worm. He was crying and yelling, kicking and scratching Prime's arms.<p>

"Easy Sunny. The faster you calm down, the faster it will be over." The medic put the anti-virus injection away from Sunny's sight and sighed. That was going to be a hard work. He decided to let the squirming sparkling alone for some minutes. He had to calm down.

Meanwhile, Wheeljack was ready to inject for the second time the red sparkling but unfortunately, the red twin knew what was the pain that the needle caused and he was fighting against Ironhide's grasp.

"Nooo! Hate mean toy! Hate mean toy!" cried the red twin.

"Is not a toy Sideswipe. It's a needle."

"Ohhh!" he exclaimed surprised by the new word. He learnt something new and he would use it in front of his twin to feel better than him. "Hate neele! Hate neele!"

"Needle! Not neele!" Ironhide loved the twins, they were hard to raise but were adorable and easy to get happy. Seeing that the red twin was getting calm, he continued to talk and winked subtly at Wheeljack to come with the other injection. He tickled the red sparkling and tried to distract him. Suddenly, with no explanation, he cried and began again to kick. "No neele!"

"How did he know I was going to inject him?" asked Wheeljack surprised.

Ironhide growled when he found the answer. Sure he would know that Wheeljack was going to inject him thanks to the warning that Sunny gave him through the bond.

"Optimus! Don't let Sunny to see what is happening here! He alerted Sideswipe about the shot coming!" He frowned. They were close to get it done but because of that twin bond and the inattention of both, Prime and Ratchet, they failed.

"Sunny! Sunny! Help! Neele hurts!" cried Sideswipe. He knew his brother would protect him. He was the youngest so it was of the elder brother to protect him in any case. That was what Jazz told them. The law of the big brother.

When he heard his brother calling for help, Sunny bit Prime and tried to get himself down the berth but it was too high. He sat and facepalmed himself when he felt the thick and firm servos of Prime.

"You won't go anywhere." said the mech stopping the sparkling

"Sides! SIDES!"

"Sideswipe is still alive, not need to scream like he was going to die!" said Ratchet annoyed by the time he was wasting with Sunstreaker. "Take him firmly again Prime. I want at least one shot done."

The leader did as the medic said but how hard it was to hold the sparkling.

"Sunny! Look over there! There is a flying mech!" while the naive golden twin looked away, the medic quickly injected him and expected the sparkling to cry brutally. The golden sparkling turned around to face Optimus and breathed heavily, his lips quivering. He closed his optics and took a deep breath before to let the cries out. In three, two, one.

"OWWWWWWWW! AHHHHHHHH!" he snuggled himself in Prime's securing arms and continued to cry. "AHHHHHH!" he was sobbing and didn't stop to kick the berth. He certainly was angry against him to be so naive and he certainly was in pain. "AHHHHH! Mean doc! Mean doc! Owww!" he glared the medic with his optics full of tears. "Mean!" he pointed him and stood up. He sniffed and narrowed his optics, letting the last tears fell. "You doc of the doom!"

"Sunstreaker don't say that! He is not doc of the doom. He is a nice medic that only want you to be healthy." Prime knew what Sunny wanted to say but that was just not in the right way.

"Okay... Raset, medic of the mini doom!" he sat down, crossed his little arms over his chest and huffed. The sulky sparkling looked at both of them angrily and closed his optics.

"You don't want to talk with us anymore?" Optimus tried to feel hurts by the behaviour of the young mech.

"NO!" a rude answer made Ratchet take the other injection.

"Well you will!" He quickly injected on the other leg the anti-virus.

The sparkling gasped and cried even more louder. It hurt the audio receptors! It was now or never. Ratchet took the other vaccine ready to inject him again.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" he slapped the needle and got down the berth by pure frustration. He did it so quickly that either of the two mechs had the chance to keep him safe from the fall. The sound of the brutal fall made all the mechs in the medbay to stop doing what they were doing and to look at what happened.

"AHHHHHHH!" The screams of pain were at high decibels and rapidly, Ratchet looked for the sparkling. That fall could have destroyed his thin frame. He took him and placed him on a berth. That was the first time he lived that. A sparkling that decided to jump from the berth by pure frustration. That was new. He did a quick check-up and growled of anger.

"I will have to fix him. Many internal systems have serious damages that could provoke future problems. The last shot will be after the surgery." He placed an oxygenated mask on Sunny's little face and disappeared behind doors.

"Prime! Prime! Wooh-oh! Come back to Earth!"

The leader shook his head, trying to delete that terrible vision. He won't let that to happen. "Ratchet, call another mech. I will need help."

"What? Don't tell me you can't handle a little sparkling?" asked the CMO astonished by Prime's request.

"This last shot will be a pit with him. Just try to see."

Ratchet watched the sulking sparkling for some seconds and sighed. That sparkling was so hard to inject. He tried again, taking his last chance to inject him but he quickly noticed that Prime was right. The sparkling screamed and threw a tantrum. How Ratchet hated tantrums.

"Sunny! Stop NOW!"

"BROUBROUUUURRRR LA LA LAAAAAAAA BOUUUHH BOUH AHH WOOH!" cried the sparkling faking not to hear the medic. He placed his little servos on his audio receptors and danced on his babies sounds.

His twin watched him and started to laugh. How ridiculous was Suntreaker doing that. He clapped enjoying the show and giggled. He should do that too. Act like a very young sparkling. He observed Wheeljack and Ironhide that were laughing at Sunny's behaviour and started.

"STAR! STAR TWINKLE!"

The four mechs looked at him, not moving. They planned that. The twins planned to destroy their audio receptors screaming and singing out loud.

"TWINKLE STAR, LITTLE TWINKLE STAR!" He tried to sing Twinkle Twinkle little star, a lullaby that Jazz used to sing them when it was nap time but let's just say he was not good at and the lyrics were wrong. The two sparklings laughed at each other behaviour and continued. Maybe doing that, they won't get the shot.

Ratchet growled and walked toward Sideswipe's berth. He motioned Optimus to follow him.

"Optimus, put Sunny down the berth. I don't want him to fall. We will try to hold Sideswipe first as he still has to get two shots and after, Ironhide and 'jack will help us." Ratchet's idea was so smart. Why didn't he think about that before?

"LALALAAA LUUULUUU MAHHHHHHH!" The screaming red sparkling continued to sing blindly and didn't notice that four mechs were going to get that work done with him. His brother, that was on the ground, walking around the medbay, exploring the place didn't warn his brother about the 'evil' plan of the elders. He continued his adventure around the medbay, creating his own world.

"Roooarr!" he roared like a lion cub and jumped on a little box. "I'm Sunny the powelful!" He giggled and continued to play. During that time, Optimus, Ironhide and Wheeljack were holding Sideswipe. They quickly acted but that little mech was strong and really agile.

"HOLD HIM! You are three and you can't hold him?"

"SUNNNYYY!" Shouted the scared sparkling. Fighting against those heavy servos.

"Uh?" The golden sparkling stopped his game and ran to Sides' berth. He jumped trying to get himself on the berth and kick the servos that were holding his lil'brother but it was too high and he was too tiny.

"Me powelful Sunny kick your aft!" said him angrily.

"Watch your language!" said Ironhide hearing the twin on the ground as he was still holding the squirming sparkling.

The golden sparkling as protest began to kick them with his pede.  
>"No! Me protect Sides! Mechs of the doom!"<p>

"Sunstreaker! What have I told you about that?" asked Optimus looking quickly at the sparkling. The stubborn sparkling continued to kick them and he saw that it didn't give results. Time to change of technique. Bite and scratching time. He began with Wheeljack, the weakest of the three.

"Oww! Stop that Sunstreaker!"

"Roaarr! Me powelful eat insect!" he continued to bite him and roared at every complaining of his victim.

"SUNSTREAKER! ENOUGH!" yelled the CMO tired to waste his time.

"NOOOO! Me eat big insect of doom!"

The CMO breathed deeply, keeping his anger inside. The golden little mech continued his attack and Ratchet just couldn't bear it anymore. He walked away and took one of his favourite tool. A wrench! He narrowed his optics and called the sparkling.

"You know what is that?" he waved the wrench in front of the curious future front-liner with an evil grin.

"No? Toy?"

"No. It's a wrench an-"

"What's a wenshh?"

"A wrench... That-" he waved the wrench again. "That wrench is useful when I have to punish a misbehaved mech or sparkling."

"Oh! Can I pay with?"

"Is not a toy Sunstreaker! You can't play with that." he shook his head groaning. Even showing him a wrench, the golden twin didn't behave himself. He was tired, enough. An hour wasted since they started with the shots and it wasn't done yet.

_**::**_ Prowl, come in my medbay please. **::** Said Ratchet through his comm. link.

"AHHHHHHHHH HELP!" shouted Sideswipe struggling against the three mech.

_**::**_ What was that?** ::** asked Prowl almost yelling.

_**::** That's why I need you here.**::**_

_**::** I'm on my way! **::**_

"Alright, Sunstreaker, you go sit there!" he motioned a chair close to the entrance.

"No!"

"Yes! And NOW!"

"Nooooooo!"

"Ok... Prowl is coming for you." When Ratchet said that, the little mech froze and quickly ran to the chair. He tried to sit but he was too short. The medbay's door opened and the SIC entered. He noticed the golden twin staring at him.

"Need some help young one?" asked the white mech. The little mech shook his head slowly. He didn't like that mech. That mech was discipline and authority all the time. When he knew the twins were misbehaving he applied force and severity. He sent them at their quarters or lectured them after he had punished them. Let's just say he used an old method to punish them that Ironhide gave him as idea. They used that punishment in the Golden Age and it worked perfectly but they never thought it would be necessary to apply it with the twins. At least, it worked well on them and they didn't have to use it multiple times. Just warning then with a glare was enough for them to behave.

"Prowl, can you watch Sunstreaker while we will be working on Sideswipe?" asked the CMO walking back at the berth.

"No problem." he knelt down and smiled at the golden twin. "Well, I see you have been misbehaving right?"

The sparkling shook his head and just kept looking at the SIC.

"Really hope so. Now-" he scooped up the twin and sat him on the chair. "you stay calm and don't bother the others. Is that understood?" The little mech nodded his helm, still looking at him.

"I didn't hear you Sunstreaker."

"Yes sir." replied the young front liner.

"Is Ratchet done with your shots?" asked Prowl resting his frame on the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest and watched the scene.

"No." That sparkling was so quiet when he was around Prowl. He didn't want to be lectured by him. It would a torture.

"Oh! I guess you fought against them and they decided to take Sideswipe first to inject him and you after right?"

The twin blinked, opening his little mouth in awe. How did he know about it? He was a spy! Sure he was. He nodded again, keeping his mouth closed.

"Hm... Smart tactic." He walked slowly around the medbay. Examining the tools, the counters and the frame, internal systems and processor schemas that were on the wall. He grinned of disgust seeing those pictures, he wouldn't be a good medic. He loved tactics and plans no energon leaking around. While he was grinning at every image, the golden young mech tried to get down the chair.

"No let Powl tell me wha' to do." he scowled and did his attemp to get down. Almost touching the ground, the weight of his frame made the chair fall on him, which caused him to fall on his aft and receive a hard bang on his helm. The SIC ran to his rescue and got him up. He checked him quickly to see if their was not any injury but he only saw a quivering sparkling, his optics full of tears.

"I told you not to move! See what happen when you disobey?" He scolded him as always.

"AHHHHH!" cried the red twin on the berth. His second shot was over but it was painful and stressful. "Su-Su-Sunny!" When he called for his brother, he quickly received his last shot. The cries were louder and he curled up himself into a little ball and sobbed.

"It's over my little!" said Prime softly. He caressed the sparkling's back and rocked him.

"You are a strong like mech!" encouraged Ironhide with a soft pat on his helm. "Good mech."

"Sunstreaker, your turn my little one." said Wheeljack, a huge grin across his faceplate.

The golden twin got up and began to run around the medbay. He didn't want to be again in that pain. "Noo!" he ran and ran.

"Mechs, let him run. He will finish to be exhausted." said sternly the SIC. He knew how to handle sparkling with no difficulty.

"Nooooo! Roaarrrr!" He ran and ran when suddenly, not seing what was in front of him, he hit his forehead into a big pillar and fell on his aft. He rubbed his forehead, almost crying of pain.

"Mechs, it's the time now!" said Prowl with a serious tone.

When Ironhide arrived behind Sunstreaker, the young one turned his head around and gasped when he saw the strong servos coming for him.

"Your turn now!"

* * *

><p><strong>o_O Long chapppp! Sowwwwyy! _<strong>


	3. Finally over

**How I love you all! :D This is the last chap! Or... I dunno! XD I would like to write another one... You know... About one of the two twins getting sick because of the shots. I still don't know... Need some opinions! :D if not... Well that story ends here!**

**Thinking about that... XD I think I will continueeeeeee! XD**

**Thank you for the reviewers**

_kcrb0202_

_xXAutocon-leaderXx_

_Lambor Terrop Lep_

_Kaekokat_

_CatGirlFireflare  
><em>

**Thank you to those that added my story on their favs.**

_Blood Shifter 2_

_Draconia Snowmantle-Snape_

_McCrane55_

_Lambor Terror Lep_

_Lambotwinlove_

_Lunachibi_

_moonstone1987_

_quasarsmom_

_TransFanFreak101_

_Transformationsgirl_

_Witch08_

_Wolflover24_

_XBlossom-FreakX_

_xXAutocon-leaderXx_

**Nowwwwwww... **

**Thank you for the followers.**

_Annebellelennox_

_Bumblebee's Girl_

_DareTheBandit_

_kcrb0202_

_Lokkish_

_queendoris316_

_TransFanFreak101_

_Transformationsgirl_

_wolflover24_

_XBlossom-FreakX_

**THANK YOU AGAIN! ^_^ ENJOY!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Lion's cub has to get his last shot!" said amusedly the weapon specialist taking the golden sparkling.<p>

"No! Lyo cub is powelful! No neele!" the squirming twin said fighting against the red bot.

"When are they going to learn to talk?" asked annoyed the SIC hearing the protest of the twin.

"They are sparklings Prowl. Let them a chance. You talked like that too when you were their age." said Ironhide walking toward the berth.

"In fact, he didn't." replied Ratchet.

"He didn't?"

"Prowl has always been a smart bot. Even being a sparkling. Why do you think he is so young and he is SIC?" The medic took the last vaccine and rubbed his face. He was tired and needed some rest. "Please Sunny, make it easy and fast."

"Roarrrrr! Me ebil monter!" he roared and showed his 'claws'. "No mess up wit' Sunticker!"

Prowl approached the golden twin and groaned. "Stop with those threatening acts Sunstreaker." he waved his finger. "Don't!"

"ROAAAAARRRR!"

"Don't ...Sunstreaker!"

"Roarrr!"

"DO NOT!"

"Roarr?"

" What did I say? Stop now!" ordered the mech sternly.

"Miaaaww.." The mechs laughed at this last attempt to back talk at the SIC. How cute!

The SIC sighed and placed a hand on Sunny's shoulder. He got closer and whispered some words at the quivering sparkling. The white and black mech pinched him quickly as warning. "Owwieee!" The golden twin complained and nodded slowly. What the slag did Prowl tell him? Only the sparkling knew. The medic frowned and scowled Prowl for his severity toward the golden twin and the pinch. Sparkling's frame was so thin and sensitive at any pain and Prowl still kept pinching them.

"Raset..." The medic looked at him with a light smile feeling compassion for him.

"Yes?"

"Neele OK." said Sunny looking down, rubbing his pinched arm slowly.

The CMO raised his optic ridge and kept astonished by what Sunny said. He looked at Prowl trying to know what the SIC would have said to get a sudden change of attitude. The white mech just shrugged.

"Ratchet that's what we call authority."

"What are you trying to say? I have authority too. You pinched him to get that result!" he took his wrench and waved it. "Don't make me use it!"

"Wenssh!" The golden twin giggled forgetting about the little pain on his arm.

"Wrench Sunstreaker. Wrench." corrected the second-in-command desperately hearing the poor vocabulary of Sunstreaker.

"He is a sparkling! Let him speak like one! Sparklings are not all like you Prowl." snapped the frustrated medic.

"It would be logic that not all the sparklings were like me. Don't you think? If I'm right in my calculus, only 5% of the sparklings will get a rich vocabulary which involves caaaretakers-" he glanced at Ironhide. "- that helps them to be over the average. Sadly, by the statistics of the Youth Center, the average of those sparkling is going down. Of the last information I got, the percentage has decreased. Smart sparklings represent only 3,79% of all the sparklings on Cybertron. Which means that probabilities are lower to get among us another mini-me."

"No Paw spaking! No spaking! Paw much!" said the golden twin understanding half of the report from the tactician.

"Agree with you Sunstreaker. With Prowl it's enough. I almost had a-"

"You just don't know how useful I am for this team. Isn't right Prime Sir?" he waited for the answer but never got it. He looked for the leader and found him playing with Sideswipe. "Sir?"

"Uh-Yes? What is it Prowl?" he got up from the ground and raised his optic ridge. He tried to know what was the question but failed.

"Never mind. Being playing with a sparkling makes your CPU to focus on trying to amuse the sparkling which caused your audio receptors to turn down and you didn't hear me." All those reasoning and explanations were too much for the twins. They just stared at him shaking their helms. How desperately was that Prowl with all his logic and reasoning stuff.

"My apology Prowl. What did you want to say?" asked the Prime listening attentively at his best officer.

"Prime! Don't listen at this glitch-head of Prowl. His processor is almost going to crash and he keeps arguing about how logic it would be to blah blah blah! Mr. Logic needs some fresh energon." said the white and red mech neutraly.

"Ratchet, you are wasting time talking foolishness. A medic works on his patients not talks with others than his patients. You need to refresh your mind about Medic documentation about patients." said Prowl arrogantly.

"Slagger!" The sparkling glared him and pouted. Was he defending the medic of Prowl's comments?

All the mechs in the medbay froze and stared at the twin on the berth. Did he really said a bad word?

"Watch your language! It is not a way to talk at your superior. It is totally illogical that a sparkling like you dare to disrespect an officer. How did you learn that?"

"Slaaaaagger!" He tilted his head looking at Prowl and laughed. That word sounded fun and Prowl's expression was too. "Frag off!" The second-in-command's jaw dropped at the instant he heard the language coming from the sparkling. He glared the kid and disappeared behind a door in the medbay.

"Sunstreaker... What you did is not good. Those words are bad and you are a good sparkling so you don't have to use them in any case. You will have to apology for what you said to Prowl. Respect is important for everybot. Poor or rich, young or old. Femme or mech.-"

"Annoying or not." added the medic. The leader just shook his head with a light smile and continued.

"We all deserve respect. If nobot respected his fellow mech or femme, this planet would be a chaos. Chaos bring sadness, pain and a lot of sparklings and younglings with no family. That's why our first priority is to protect every city of this planet by defending them when an attack surges. According to the last mission, a city was under Decepticons' attack but hopefully, Autobots came at the right time to save them. We work in teams and as teammates, we respect each other-" The golden twin was listening at him with annoyance and he yawned at every minute. He didn't understand a word of what was Prime talking. First was Prowl and now him? How boring! "Divisions of front-liners, special ops and other officers work hard when an attack surges to prevent any kind of damage. Teletraan-1 has noticed that Decepticons tends to work alone by theirselves and we also noticed it. Teletraan-1 just confirmed our doubt. They don't have what we call union and that's why their plans always fail.-" the sparkling chewed his finger and tried to chew all his hand. He didn't hear Optimus at all. Chewing was educative contrarily to that speech. "Working in team as Autobot, helps to reduce damage and it all start by respect of each other. If teammates disrespected at each other, they would never agree on plans and that's where Decepticon would take advantages. They would keep yelling and insulting at each other. And that's not what we want right?-"

"Prime... You are talking to a sparkling not the council of elders." remarked Ironhide with a hint of laugh in his voice.

The Prime was almost surprised that Sunny didn't fall asleep with his speech about respect and his arounds. That's when Prowl appeared again with something on his hand. He came close to Sunny and stood sighing heavily.

"Open your mouth Sunstreaker." ordered the doorwings mech. The golden little mech shook his head and was trying to get his hand out of his mouth. "What I've you done now?" The SIC took the little hand out of Sunny's mouth and cleaned it up. Disgusting. Why did the sparkling always put everything in their mouth? "Now open your mouth."

"Noo!"

" What will you do for Primus' sakes!" asked the intrigued CMO with concern about the sparkling. He knew how much Prowl hated insubordination and consequences of such behaviour were severe.

"O.p.e.n y.o.u.r m.o.u.t.h!" articulated the angry mech. "Do it or I will punish you for a week. No toys for a week." The golden sparkling shook his head rapidly in disagreement. "Then do it!"

The poor Sunny opened his mouth waiting for Prowl to do what he wanted. He closed his optics and kicked the berth. He was scared of what Prowl was going to do.

"Prowl! Don't do it! It's a sparkling!" said firmly Optimus knowing that old method to correct the creations when they used bad language.

"If I don't put a stop now, he will never learn. Stop kicking the berth Sunstreaker." The red twin watched the scene aware of Sunny's reaction and placed his little hands on his mouth. He didn't expect what was coming. The red twin closed his optics. "Yukki!"

"PROWL DON'T YOU DARE DO IT!" Said the leader with a stern voice but the stubborn SIC didn't pay attention at his order and continued.

"That's not Prowl! Prowl always obeys your commands Sir." commented Ironhide on the right side of Prime preparing his cannon to blew up Prowl's hand.

"Insubordination is something Prowl cannot accept and he wants to make it clear to the bot that dared do that." added The Prime sighing. "But is not something to do on a spark-"

"WAHHHHHH!" cried the golden twin. The white and black mech was 'washing' his tongue with a cleaning solvent. He stopped as quickly as he started. The golden twin let his tongue out abd tried to clean it with his hands. Ratchet helped him. He continued to cry and cry. The taste was awful. That Prowl was so mean!

"Prowl... You will have a check-up after the last shot of Sunstreaker. Your CPU is failing on acting reasonably." said the medic angrily. He laid the sparkling on his stomach after comforting him and helping him. He rubbed Sunny's butt preparing him for his shot.

"Why on his rear?" Asked Wheeljack entering the room after leaving to talk with Jazz about what-to-do if the twins got sick.

"Because the anti-virus goes faster in the internal system. I should have done that with Sides." He motioned Prime and Ironhide to hold the sparkling.

"Raset.." the voice of the sparkling full of fear made all the mechs around to 'aww'.

"What is it?"

"Do boo-boo?" asked the twin chewing his finger of fear.

"Boo-boo?" asked Prowl not understanding the word. "What is that now?"

"Jazz taught them that." answered Ironhide not looking at Prowl and carresing the little head of the cute frightened sparkling.

"And it means?"

"Boo-boo?"

"Obviously!" That arrogant Prowl was getting on the nerves of all the mechs with his attitude.

"Boo-boo is a boo-boo." answered Sideswipe enjoying his lollipop and swinging his pedes.

"The best answer I've ever heard. Good job my lil'Sides." The mechs laughed except one. Prowl. That mech was going to die of seriousness. The only one that made him laugh was Jazz and it happened rarely. Thanks Primus Jazz was there to make him laugh a bit.

"It does a little bit boo-boo but it'll be quick. Alright... Here I go." the sparkling began to squirm and squall. He hated that pain,

"Calm down my kid." said Optimus with a soft voice rubbing his back.

"Nooo..." cried Sunstreaker with big tears falling on his face. He kicked the berth but Ironhide hold his pedes. That way, he wouldn't kick Ratchet and it would help the medic to make it faster.

"NOOOOOOOO!" the squalls began again but didn't forbid the CMO to inject him. As soon as he received it, he became quiet. He stiffened after the injection and didn't react. Ratchet smiled at this reaction and picked up the sparkling. He knew that reaction and he knew what was coming after. He snuggled Sunny's head into his shoulder and that's when the sparkling began to cry.

"Shhh... Shhh... It's over Sunny. It's over." the sparkling continued his cry burying himself on Ratchet's neck. He caressed the back of the crying baby and rocked him. "I'm proud of you. You helped me staying calm on the berth for this last shot."

"Because Ironhide and Prime were holding you." said Prowl with an annoyed voice. "That makes more sense."

The sparkling cried even more when he heard Prowl's word. It made Ratchet to get angry and he threw a wrench in Prowl's direction.

"Owww!" complained the SIC. "It hurts!"

The golden sparkling quickly watched the SIC complaining and giggled in middle of his cry and clapped. The medic noticed that and he threw another wrench at Prowl.

"Mo! Mo!" said the sparkling sniffing.

"More?" asked the CMO wiping the tears away of the sparkling.

"Yup!" The golden twin nodded.

"Well... At least, Sunstreaker is taking his revenge thanks to Ratchet." said Ironhide chuckling with Prime.

He enjoyed the spectacle and giggled in delight. Wheeljack gave him his lollipop and the golden twin continued his laughs. Sideswipe laughed too but walked toward Ironhide and opened his arms. he fell on his aft after losing his balance and rubbed his optics. The red mech scooped him up and as soon as he was in Ironhide's arms, he rested his helm on the strong mech's chest and got himself comfortable before to off-line his optics slowly.

"I think some little soldier need to recharge." said Ironhide walking out of the medbay waving his hand to the rest of the amused mechs. Of course, Prowl was not an amused one. In fact, he was a humiliated one. That Prowl was paying for his unnecessary commentaries and the way he treated Sunstreaker. After all, he deserved it. With the painful situation he was living the mech will surely need a check-up will all the dents he got with that rain of wrenches he received.

"Raset-" the golden sparkling yawned. "I-I" he yawned again and rubbed his optics of tiredness.

"I know little one. Recharge time right?." The medic gesture the engineer to take the sparkling to his quarters. "Goodnight Sunstreaker." he left Sunny in Wheeljack's arms and smiled when he saw them leave his medbay.

"Ready to get some recharge uh? You really deserve it Sunny." said the engineer while leaving the medbay. The exhausted sparkling purred in Wheeljack's arms. "Yeah. At least, I won't have to deal with an angry sparkling that doesn't to recharge." said the scientist slowly to himself.

"Now... For you, I have a special treatment!" grinned evilly Ratchet, tapping on the berth next to him to get Prowl's aft on. "Let's see if you are not a squirming mech." He laughed and began his work.

"OWWWWWWWW! RATCHET IT HURTS! Prime SIR!"

"Oh! I just received an emergency call from Silverbolt. Have to go! Sorry Prowl!" He left laughing discreetly and made his way leaving his SIC on the good hands of Ratchet.

"PRIMEE! OW!"

"Now now! Stop squirming big sparkling!" The CMO grinned and continued his job making sure Prowl would learn his lesson.

* * *

><p><strong>finishhhhh! Or maybe not! XD you decideeeeeee! :D<strong>

**THANK YOU AGAIN! :D**

**How I love twins! ^_^**

**I'm still thinking in doing another chap or not! Arphhh! -_-**

**OHHH by the way... excuse meh fo' all the mistakes you can find in tha' chap! :S  
><strong>

**REVIEWS :-)  
><strong>


	4. Prowl's turn

**Well... :D I didn't expect to receive so many reviews! Thanks a lot! Really! May Primus pay you back! XD Hm... Seriously... I thought this story would end up around the chap three or four but noooo! ^_^ Your suggestions gave me a whole lot of ideas and... Heh heh heh... Yep. I was thinking about some reviews I read and woah! It would be nice to do a sorta sequel. A mini-Prowl! XD I'm still thinking about that! ^_^ I would seriously like to write it but I'm wayyyyy to busy with 8 stories to update and I know that's my problem but If you guys want a mini-Prowl story, let me know. ;) I will do my best to fulfil your demand! :D :D :D :D**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"Stop squirming Prowl!" snapped Ratchet.<p>

"Bu-but it HUUUUUUUURTS!" cried the poor white and black mech.

"It's not often you come in my medbay to get fixed right?"

"Ow... Right!" the SIC bit his arm to keep the cries that caused him to feel like a sparkling.

"Ok... Just have to inject you a painkiller and you can get off." groaned the tired mech.

"Why don't you give me pills?" The doorwings' mech lowered when he saw the big needle coming. "That must be a joke right? Ratchet... There's no need of needle. I'm okay."

"Prowl," the CMO sighed. "You are starting acting like the twins. Do you want Prime or Ironhide to hold you?" the tired but mocked face of Ratchet told Prowl he was going to like injecting him.

"No! Of course no! I'm a big mech not a crying sparklin-OWWWW!" he yelled of pain when the needle entered his frame. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" He closed his optics and bit his lower lip. "OWWWW!"

"You are a big sparkling. Stop crying, would ya?" said the medic injecting the last drops of medicine. "There. Get out now, sparkling." The medic disappeared behind two doors that leaned to his office. Once the doors close, the SIC sighed of relief. It was done. Now he understood why twins didn't want those needles. He understood why they cried so much. He understood a whole now and he felt so guilty to keep throwing those commentaries. He sat on the berth and took a deep breath. He had to apology for everything he did during their shots.

"Oh Prowl. Good thing you still there. I forgot I have to give you your anti-glitch medicine." said amusedly the CMO entering the medical aid room. In his left servo was another vaccine.

"WHAT? NO NO!" he quickly got down the berth and began to walk out the painful situation.

"No no! You are not going anywhere Prowl! Jazz is on his way." said the smirking CMO.

"What? Jazz!" he froze when the medbay's door opened. He slowly turned around to face the mech that entered the medbay. Nobot else than Jazz.

"Hey Prowler. Need some help uh?" The friendly 'bot placed an arm around Prowl's neck and walked in direction of the medical berth. "No worry... I'm here to help you pass through this hard moment." said the saboteur punching his friend.

"No no! You don't understand Jazz! Do you? That hurts! I-I feel like my poor arm beg for mercy!" said the frightened mech.

"Prowl... What you just said was illogical. Your arm begs you?" asked Jazz with a hint of laugh in his question.

"..." the tactician remained silent and shook his head. Why was he acting like a sparkling? Why was Jazz there? Nah! He was a big mech. He didn't need any kind of help.

"Ok... Just relax Prowl. Do not stiff your arm. It will hurt more." warned the medic. Well... Looks like he finally needed some help. "Wait, wait!"

"What now?" said the tired medic.

"I just remembered I have a pile of data-pads to fill. I can't waste a minute more." he got on his pedes but a gentle and firm servo stopped him.

"Nuh-uh. You are not going anywhere Prowler." the amused but serious mech forced the SIC to sit again. "Take it like a mech, would ya?"

"Jazz... I never asked you to be here."

"Nah but ya need meh." replied with a warm smile the saboteur. "It will be over sooner than you think."

"Alright. Do it Ratchet before I rust." The white and black mech closed his optics and held Jazz's servo.

"It was time." snapped the medic. He prepared Prowl's arm to get the vaccine and warned the poor mech to be ready. He was surely taking his revenge in name of the twins. He felt Prowl's frame shake and chuckled. He laughed at the twins, now, time to laugh at him.

"You are not done with him?" asked a annoyed mech entering the medbay.

"Wheeljack?"

"Hey...!" said the mech with a lazy tone.

"What happened to you?" asked Jazz letting Prowl alone.

"I had to deal with an upset sparkling. Remember I left with a sleepy sparkling?" The three mechs nodded. "Well, he woke up in the middle of the hallway and wails destroyed my poor audio receptors."

"Why did he wake up?" asked Ratchet looking for something on his medical desk.

"I don't know. He was recharging when suddenly, BAM, wails."

"Uh? Just like that? Recharge, BAM and wails?" asked again Jazz chuckling.

"Yes!"

"Hm.. Weird. One of the reasons a sparkling would wake up would be, one; he feels in danger. Two: he is sick or getting sick. Third: he just had a nightmare." commented Prowl scratching his chin. He got up from the berth and began walking in circles, thinking about what may have caused it.

"Bring the sparkling Wheeljack." ordered Ratchet placing his medical tools next to a little berth.

"But he is recharging and you know if he wakes up, he also wakes up Sideswipe." the engineer was right. Both, Sunny and Sides shared the same room and upsetting one of the two meant upsetting the two of them.

"Wheeljack is right. I tried it once and I won't dare to do it twice. The word says it; Twins. They feel everything through their bond and because they are lil' sparklings, they can't hide their feelings or thoughts at each other." Prowl shook his head at his friend. 'Lil' Really? Why not little sparklings? Arph!

"Let them recharge. If they don't wake up, we delete nightmares possibilities from the list." suggested Prowl leaving subtly.

"I need to do a quick check-up that's all I a-" the grumpy white mech looked at his around and sighed. "That glitch left. I had to give him medicine. Thanks 'Jack!" groaned the medic sarcastically letting his tired frame fall on his chair. "Now, bring me the two sparklings but be careful. Don't awake them."

"So you want the two sparklings here?" asked Jazz not sure if he understood.

"Yes and I want them recharging!" his firm voice made the two bots remaining to nod slowy and leave the medbay.

"Primus, why can't you give me a break!" complained the medic looking at the ceiling.

~O~

"Jazz... We are going to enter their quarters. Walk slowly and respire like you were walking among recharging 'Cons." said Wheeljack in front of the door. He entered the code but Jazz interrupted the last step.

"Jack, who is yours?"

"Ah! Hm... I will take Sideswipe."

"Why do you let me the lil' Sunny? You know he is an obnoxious kiddo when he wants!" whispered Jazz.

"You asked me which one of the two I wanted, I answered." The engineer grinned under his mask and opened the door. He gestured the saboteur to be quiet.

"How cute!" whispered Jazz heading Sunny's crib.

"Shh!"

"'right! Now just be care-" a squeaking sound fulled the quarters and the two mechs looked at each other with wide optics. They quickly glanced at the cribs and noticed that the twins were still deeply recharging.

"Pheww..." The engineer sighed. They were so close to awake two recharging sparklings. He frowned at the saboteur and shook his head. The said mech looked at the floor. Under his pede was a squeaky toy totally crushed. He slowly moved his pede from the toy.

"heh heh! Those toys squea-" another squeak resonnated in the quarters. That time, Jazz could hear whimpers coming from Sunny's crib. He caressed the yellow sparkling and hummed. He didn't want to wake him up. "Shhshhs..." The sparkling stopped to stir and continued his recharging cycle. "Pheww." He looked back at Wheeljack and he noticed that Sideswipe was already in his arms. It was his turn to take Sunny. He slowly placed one of his servo under Sunstreaker's little head and the other under the sparkling's back. He slowly took him on his arms and snug the little frame on his arms placing the yellow blanket on his frame. The golden sparkling stirred and placed his thumb in his mouth. He sucked it for a little while and continued to recharge. Primus it was so stressful to watch this. The two mechs walked down the hallway heading theirselves to Ratchet's medical bay.

"We did a good job Ratch uh!" said happily Jazz entering the medbay.

"We?" asked Wheeljack softly.

"Place them on the berth." ordered Ratchet shaking his head.

"Yeah we. We did it like pro!"

"We? Like pro? We? Really?" asked Wheeljack again placing the little red sleepy frame on the berth.

" Yes we!"

"We?" repeated the engineer.

"Yes we!"

"Really? We?"

"YES WE!" yelled the saboteur.

Big mistake.

Whimpers came from the red sparkling and not long time after, the golden one whimpered too. The three mechs remained silent hoping to see the sparklings fall into their recharging cycle again. Sideswipe slowly rubbed his optics kicking the berth. He kept his optics close and tried to reach for something. He slowly opened his optics when he noticed that his dear Wigo was not there. He sat and looked around him blinking his optics because of the light. He saw that he was again in the medbay.

"G'mornin' lil' buddy!" said Jazz with a warm smile. He walked to get close the sparkling.

"Jazz no..." said Wheeljack with a warning look.

"Why?" the saboteur wrapped the sparkling with the thermal blanket. "There ya go! Comfy now?" The red sparkling stared at him and his lips began to quiver.

"Uh-oh! No no Sides... Don't-"

Wails.

"You don't get close to a recent awaken sparkling! They get upset easily!"

"Why didn't ya tell meh that befo'?" asked the mech trying to calm down the crying sparkling.

"I told you not to get close of him. Now... Wait a few seconds and Su-"

Cries.

"Sunny will wake up." finished Ratchet reaching for his scanner. "Try to calm down the crying sparklings both of you. You are good to quarrel, now show me how good YOU TWO are pro in calming down the sparklings!" said the medic irritably.

"Then... I guess ya're the pro." added Jazz smiling at the scientist.

"Oh really?" The annoyed face of Wheeljack made Sunstreaker to giggle. He tried to reach the fins of the mech that was causing him to giggle.

"I see ya don't sparkling-sit them often uh?" The mocking friend said to Jack rocking the red sparkling.

"You either." replied Jack.

"Uh? I do sparkling-sit them!"

"Then if you're saying the truth... Why didn't you know about the 'recent awaken sparkling' thing?" He placed the golden twin on his chest, his little head resting on his shoulder and softly rubbed his back.

"Listen ya sla-"

"Ow!" complained both mech. A wrench from Ratchet was not amusing at all. It was painful.

"Don't make me throw more!" warned the medic frowing at the mechs. "You act like the twins! Quarrelling all the day about nothing!"

"Sorry Ratch."

The twins giggled at the sudden event and clapped, enjoying it. They were calm now and were trying to get themselves down of the big mechs. Sideswipe squirmed in Jazz's arms and tried to uncross the securing arms that were keeping him from falling.

"Down... Down." said the golden twin struggling with Wheeljack's arms.

"Wigo!"

"Wigo?" asked Jazz at his little buddy. "What's Wigo?"

"Wigo is his favorite toy." answered Jack trying to deal with the golden sparkling.

"Ah!"

"And you tell me I don't sparkling-sit them often? Look who is talking now!"

"You!"

"Wheeljack! Jazz! BEHAVE!" snapped the medic. "I have enough of your immaturity." The white mech sighed. How hard it was to handle four sparklings instead of two. "Place them on the berth now."

"JAZZ! I DON'T FIND THE TWINS!" shouted an alarmed white and black mech standing in the medbay with a worried look.

"Prowl?"

"Ah! Good to see you Prowl. I think we have to finish some work."

The mech froze and slightly smiled.

"Twins are here by the way." commented Jazz with a huge grin on his face. "Take the needle like a big mech!"

"Needle?" asked Wheeljack puzzled.

"Yeah! Don't you remember because of you he left the medbay trying to find an answer to why Sunstreaker woke up in wails in the middle of the hallway?"

"Ah, yeah!"

"Come on Prowl. Sit next the twins. They will hold you." The mechs laughed at Jazz's comment and gestured Prowl to sit.

"Take the needle now!" added Wheeljack pushing pressure on Prowl.

"Neele?" asked Sideswipe optics widen.

"Yes but not for you lil' buddy."

"Who?" asked Sunstreaker chewing his thumb.

"The one that kept throwing unnecessaries comments during your anti-virus shots." answered Ratchet patting Sunny's head.

"Pow?"

"Yes Prowl." replied Ratchet showing the big needle to the frightened mech.

"Ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>:D Prowlie Prowlie...<strong>

**Thanks for your review! :D You always make my day when I receive a review during my boring classes! XD**


	5. Uhoh

**How I love you all! BUT HOW I LOVE YOU... You know what? I LOVE YOU! Hey guys... I gotta tell you something... I LOVE YOU! Have you noticed that I LOVE YOU? Have you ever heard someone telling you I LOVE YOU? Oh... I learnt something during my math class... I learnt the I LOVE YOU formula! :3**

**Prowl: Stop annoying me with your 'I love you'!**

**Me: They are not for you! -_-'**

**Prowl: ... Still, they are annoying!**

**Me: Pffft! You crying sparkling! You fear needles! Time to make some fun with you!**

**Prowl: *glares* You will spend a month in the brig for disrespecting an officer!**

**Me: Really? We will see that. Now, stop wasting your time and let my readers start reading the story!**

**Enjoyyy you all! :D**

* * *

><p>All the mechs in base were on their duty, working hard to protect humans and friends of any Decepticon. They were well concentrated on their work except two mechs.<p>

"Take deep breaths and relax." said a friendly mech.

"Stop treating me like a sparkling. I'm not tha-" his optics widened when Ratchet prepared once again his arm. "Ratchet, I-I can do it by myself." suggested Prowl with a frightened face.

"No. Neele for you! Neele!" the red twin shook his head disappointed of Prowl's behaviour. "Bad pakling need neele!"

"Sparkling, Sideswipe! Sparkling!"

"Same!" added Sunstreaker.

"Okay Prowl, you can hold Twins servos if you want."

"No! I fragging told you I'm not a sparkling!" the twins gasped when they heard Prowl saying a bad word.

"Ratch! Powl needs to go corner! He said bad word!" Sideswipe was grinning. Prowl said a bad word and he needed a punishment like he did with the twins.

"No Sides." said Sunstreaker placing a servo on Sides' shoulder. "We are not like Powl. We different."

"I like that little one!" commented Jazz patting Sunny's head. "You have learnt a lot from me."

Sunny sat closer to Prowl and looked at him. "You strong Powl." All the mechs including Sideswipe stared at Sunstreaker with widen optics. He just cheered up Prowl? Sunstreaker, the sparkling with evil behaviour around Prowl just told him he was strong? Primus was doing a good job with him. Prowl stared at the twin and smiled. Something he rarely did. He sat the golden sparkling on his lap and sighed.

"Okay kid, let's take the needle."

"Ah thank Primus you exist Sunny!" exclaimed the medic. He approached the SiC and Sunny started to whimper. "What is it Sunstreaker?" asked Prowl not understanding why such reaction.

"What did you do again Prowl?" asked Wheeljack slightly shaking his head.

"I did nothing. He was quiet on my lap when-" he looked at the needle then back at Sunny. He frowned and stared at Sunny again. "I know what's the problem." he caressed Sunny's back and comforted him.

"No neele..." said Sunny with a shaking voice.

"The needle is not for you Sunstreaker. It's for me." replied Prowl trying to calm down the frightened sparkling.

"But neele coming! Ratch had the neele!"

"No no... Ratchet will only use that needle on me. Not you."

"You lying!"

"I'm not. I promise you the needle is not for you!"

"Rewy?"

"What?" Prowl glanced at Sideswipe and Jazz looking for a clue about that weird word but none of them said a thing.

"Really." corrected Ratchet sitting tiredly on the other medical berth.

"Ah! You meant Really?"

"Yup." nodded the child with teary optics.

"Yes really Sunstreaker. I don't break my promises." When he said that, Sunny gave him his pinky and waited for something.

"You have a bu-bu?"

"Boo-boo Powl, boo-boo." Sideswipe just tried hard not to laugh at Prowl's expression. Rare where the occasion when somebot corrected the 'rich-vocabulary' mech and less by a sparkling.

"Then boo-boo." sighed the mech.

"No boo-boo no... Pinky is promise." Prowl's doorwings flicked at the sudden strange act. He 'pinky-ed' Sunstreaker and saw how fast Sunny's worried and frightened face changed for a smiling one.

"Will you take the needle now?" asked Ratchet almost cursing.

"Yes. I have a little friend here that will help me. Right?"

"Yep!"

"Alright. It will last less than 10 seconds. Please don't move and respire." directed the CMO. Now... He was more than tired. He was on the verge to slag everybot out of his medbay. The medic made his second tentative to approach the black and white mech. This time, Prowl stayed calm and was reassuring Sunstreaker with soft words. When he saw the needle comes, he closed his optics but quickly felt the fear on the little again and decided to make of himself a strong bot. He nestled Sunstreaker and kept him for looking at the needle.

When the needle entered his frame he just flinched and held Sunstreaker tightly. The young bot knew Prowl was in pain and he placed a securing little servo on the older mech's chest. He murmured some words that Prowl knew. Since the twins came in the base after they were found in a destroyed building of Tyger Pax, where apparently their creators worked, Prowl has learnt that some sparkling used a language that only was understood with other sparklings. Chirps, clicks buzzes were some of the sounds they produced in their sparkling language and Prowl had a chance to hear them talk like that. The others were too busy sparkling-sitting them that they never heard it. Plus, is it necessary to say that Twins didn't talk that way often? Prowl had a big big chance. He listened at the words and smiled instead of showing pain. Sideswipe, who was sat on the edge of the medical berth shook his head. His brother was reassuring an officer. How hard was it to believe it. Sunstreaker stopped his talk right after Prowl chuckled.

"Why laughing?"

"I'm not laughing... I was chuckling." corrected Prowl keeping his smile.

"Then why chukelin'?"

"Chuckling Sunstreaker, chuckling."

Sunstreaker glared him and raised his optic ridge. He wanted to know what that word meant but it seemed like Prowl didn't want to answer.

"You can leave now sparkling." said Ratchet frustrated.

"Me no spaking!" shouted Sunstreaker crossing his little arms and pouting.

"I was not talking to you. Was talking to Prowl." Ratchet was tired enough to argue with a sparkling. He knew how good sparkling were to argue, they always won.

"Thank you Ratchet. Forgive me for my behaviour. You can take a rest now."

"Yeah whatever." replied the medic with a huff.

Prowl got on his pedes with Sunny in his arms and nodded before to leave the medbay.

"Powl! Powl!" cried Sunstreaker hitting Prowl's chest repeatedly.

"What is it?" asked Prowl on the verge to panick.

"Sides! Sides in!" Prowl's optics widened and gasped. How could have he forgotten about Sideswipe. He left the red sparkling in the medbay and left the medbay with Sunstreaker. How will Sideswipe react now? Will he think he prefers Sunstreaker? He entered the medbay again dodging by pure miracle a wrench.

"I know, I know!" exclaimed the white and black mech with an apologising face. He glanced at Sunstreaker and then at Sideswipe. He sat Sunny on the left side of his brother and stared at the twins.

"You two-"

"Two what?" asked arrogantly Sideswipe crossing his arms and looking away.

Prowl sighed and just picked them up. He glanced at Ratchet and winked at him. The medic raised his optic ridge and shrugged. He didn't really care about what would happen out of his medbay.

The sparklings, held carefully by Prowl arrived at the rec. room. Sideswipe was still sulking and his brother was trying to get down to explore the new room. It was the first time they saw that room. Never before they came here because they were still too small and they could get hurt with the mechs in here. Fortunately, today, all the mechs were doing there shift. Well... Except Jazz and Mirage. They were sitting on the couch talking about their last battle against the decepticons and didn't notice Prowl with the twins.

"Ahem."

"Prowl? Oh! Hi sir!" saluted Mirage slowly nodding his head.

"Greetings." replied Prowl with his serious tone of every day.

"Oh! You brought the twins with you!" exclaimed Jazz getting up the couch and stretching his arms to take one. His wide grin made Prowl to chuckle. That Jazz was in love with these twins.

"Take Sunstreaker. I have to talk with Sideswipe." said Prowl sternly. Sideswipe stared at him with a 'what-did-I-do-?' face and glanced at Sunstreaker for any help but his brother was already playing with Jazz visor's.

"'right. Don't go too hard on 'im!" joked Jazz leaving his friend with the puzzled twin.

While Prowl was taking seat on a comfortable chair, Mirage got toward Jazz and Sunstreaker and started to amuse the giggling sparkling. He had nothing to do so why not to make a happy sparkling doing some tricks he knew the sparkling would love?

"Sideswipe-" he sighed and patted the head of the sparkling sitting on his lap. "I am sorry."

Sides' frame became to tense to relax. He thought Prowl was going to scold him for something but thankfully, he didn't. Now that the stress has passed, he felt comfortable to speak. "Why sorry?"

"For letting you behind and leaving with Sunstreaker. I don't want, in any circumstance, that you think I prefer your brother to you. I don't know what my mind was working on to forget you." he slightly smiled and shook his head. "My processor is always busy working on future plans or strategies to protect the base. You know, being second-in-command demands a lot of responsibility. To check that all the bots are doing their shifts correctly, send reports about our last encounter with the decepticons. Calculate the time approximately that we take to get ready for an attack. Which we have to improve because our enemies could take advantage of that-"

"YUCK!" a loud disgusted voice interrupted Prowl's explanation and also came to the rescue of Sideswipe who was again puzzled with all the blah-blah Prowl was saying. A soft cry came to Prowl's audio receptors and in less than 30 seconds, the cry became louder.

"What's happening Jazz?" asked Prowl getting on his pedes and quickly heading the table where Jazz sat Sunstreaker.

"He jus' purged his tank on meh!" complained Jazz trying to avoid touching his now dirty and smelly frame.

"What? Why? What did you do to him?" asked Prowl worried but glaring at the two mechs surrounding the golden sparkling.

"Nothin'! Mirage was playin' peek-a-boo with 'im when he suddenly began to look at us doing some grimaces 'n rubbin' his stomach." Jazz's servos where up in the air, showing his innocence.

"Yeah. We thought he was showing us some grimaces of his but you know what happened next." added Mirage rubbing Sunstreaker back to calm the poor crying and hiccuping sparkling.

"I will bring him to the medbay." concluded Prowl, slowly scooping up the golden twin. He nodded before to leave but stopped some steps in front of the door. He sniffed the air and grimaced. "Jazz, go take a shower now." ordered Prowl leaving with the twins.

"Sunny...? You 'kay?" asked softly Sideswipe concerned about his brother. He was still crying and breathing heavily.

"N-" he didn't finished his word when he purged again but this time, on Prowl chest. This time, he sobbed, rubbing his watered optics.

"You are definitely sick Sunstreaker. I think the vaccine is having effects on you."

"Uh-oh!" said Sideswipe placing a little servo on his mouth. What if he also gets sick? Oh no! He didn't want to be sick!

* * *

><p><strong>OKIEEEEEEEE! I don't know if I will update before I LEAVE TO VANCOUVER BABES! XD XD but thanks a lot for your patience! and reviews of course! I LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU! <strong>

**SORRY FOR MY MISTAKES :S **

**~lilskystar~**


	6. First aid coming

_**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews! :D Only one chap or two and this story is oveeeer! Which is a good thing for me. :3_

* * *

><p>"Why do I have the feeling Ratchet will off-line me when I will enter his medbay?" thought Prowl heading the medbay with the two sparkling. One sick and the other worried. He had a lot of papers and reports to fill and now, he was stuck with the two evil sparklings of the base. Could his day be worse? "Ok Prowl, enough complaining, let's face the situation." he said to himself entering the well known medbay.<p>

"Prowl?" asked Wheeljack surprised to see the young second-in-command with the two sparklings.

"What's that disgusting odour?" asked Ratchet frowning, closing his medical data-pad and walking toward Prowl. He growled when he saw from where was the strong smell and why.

"Place them on the berth." commanded the medic with a monotone voice. "Which one purged on you?" Prowl didn't answer. The quick look on Sunstreaker was enough to answer. He looked weak and his tears didn't lie. He examined Sideswipe for any sign of fever, nauseas or any problem that could bring Ratchet to keep him in his medbay for a constant check-up. Thanks Primus, he was healthy and in good shape to annoy his caretakers the hours coming. Unfortunately, Sunstreaker will not have that opportunity. He will have to stay 'lock' like most of the mechs said, in the medbay.

"Prowl, leave with Sideswipe. I don't want him to get any virus or to see his brother in that condition." Prowl nodded, smiling at Sunny and leaving with a worried Sideswipe.

"Wheeljack," called Ratchet. "Bring me a spoon of Cleanik and a spark monitor." He noticed how scared the young bot was. He reassured him he was doing it to make him feel better. Of course, for a sparkling, hearing and seeing things he had no idea existed were not reassuring at all. The golden sparkling began to cough and it ended up by a soft cry after throwing up. That was not good. If he kept purging, his small frame would dehydrate and in a major case could lead to death. In less than an hour, he purged three times. It meant that his condition was serious.

"I will have to sedate him so his internal system will work slower and he would not feel discomfort caused with the side effects of the vaccine. Prepare me a bag or two of pure energon. He will need transfusion."

"Why?" asked Wheeljack.

"He is not purging his meal or something his stomach is digesting. He is purging energon! You know as well as me that energon is our source of live, if we lose 10% of it, I can guarantee you your life is in plain danger." The engineer quickly understood the poor sick kid needed all the medical attention possible.

"I will be back, I have to warn Optimus about Sunstreaker's condition. He might send First Aid to help us since he knows more about sparkling's system. If he purges again, don't hesitate to start the transfusion." Ordered Ratchet with his serious and concerned voice. When situations like these happened, Ratchet completely changed. He changed from a grumpy-bored-Ratchet to a serious professional medic, working hard to make his patient feel better.

"Hey don't worry kiddo, Ratchet knows what he does." comforted the engineer but the poor sparkling began to cry. Even being sedated, Sunstreaker still had those strong vocal processor to scream and cry like he was in danger. Wheeljack tried to soothe him but in vain. The cry ended up by coughs and energon leaking out of his little mouth. Rapidly, the engineer did as Ratchet told him to do if Sunstreaker threw up again. Transfusion but he had no idea how to do that. He was an engineer not a medic. He quickly tried to remember his few medical courses he received back in his studies years but he did not remember receiving a lesson about transfusion or anything like that. He slowly began to panic, not knowing what to do with the unstable sparkling. The golden twin was hot. 'Jack took his temperature and as predicted, Sunny had fever. He prayed Ratchet or First Aid would appear to help Sunstreaker but the time was short. He decided to take the risk of inserting the needle to begin the transfusion even if he could hurt more than help the sparkling.

"Alright buddy, don't move please. I don't want to hurt you ok? I will try to make it fast and easy."

"Nuuuuuuuuuh! Boo-boo that! Hurts!" Screamed Sunstreaker pointing at the needle Wheeljack was handling. He remembered the pain the needle caused to him with his shots that he took for granted the one that was coming was going to be as painful as those before to feel suddenly weird.

"Shhhh little one. It won't hurt you if you stay still."

"NOOOOOOO!" then big coughs began again. Provoking to Sunstreaker to throw up again. "Pease! Noooo!"

"I don't want to-"

"How is he doing Wheeljack?!" Interrupted a voice brutally. The mech raised his head to see who was coming to his way and answered as soon as he knew Sunstreaker was now in good hands. "He has fever and doesn't stop having coughs attack provoking him to vomit."

"Okay. Ratchet, give me the breathing tube and some eno-morphine."

"I already sedate him."

"Looks like it is not working on him. Too much stress can cause the sedative to be ineffective, causing then no effects on him. Double the dose!"

"Intra-wirer would be even more effective." suggested Wheeljack watching the scene from behind the two medics.

"He is right. I will let you do the work while I will try to insert the breathing tube to this kid." said the medic with a voice of experience.

"Mech, what is your name?" asked First Aid to the engineer.

"Wheeljack sire!"

"Wheeljack, I need a hand here, please. Can you hold his head so I can introduce the tube without problem?"

"Yes. Like that?" asked Wheeljack, one hand on each side of Sunny's head trying to control the violent moves of the sparkling's head. The medic nodded and opened Sunny's mouth.

"Okay kid, this will be very uncomfortable and painful but it will help you with your breathing. Ratchet will insert you another kind of sedative so you will not feel too much pain. Now, stay still."

All the words and weird things the two medics were holding in their hands were causing too much fear to him to stop squirming and screaming. Enormous tears were all over his cheeks. Wheeljack with his hands on his head, putting a little pressure was even scarier. What was that thing the medic said he would insert in him? And was Ratchet going to inject him again? Why was Wheeljack holding his head straight? Things were really scary! He only wanted to go back to Prowl and his brother and play. What did he do to be in that situation? Were they punishing him for being a pain in the aft since hatchling? He didn't like anything of it. Only thing he could do was kicking, screaming, yelling, crying, squirming, begging and cry! Even if he wanted to run out of the medbay, three mechs were holding him, doing some weird stuff on him. They were hurting him instead of helping him. That's how Sunstreaker saw it.

"Calm down sparkling! Squirming won't help you at all. Ratchet, are you done with the 'Mm-thing'?" Asekd the protectobot subtly not to scare even more the young bot.

"No! I can't find a wire!" the irritated white medic growled working harder and harder to find a good wire. After seconds of research, he finally found it and quickly inserted the needle in the wire.

"OOOOOOWWWWWW! BOO-BOO! BOO-BOO! OUT! OUT! OUT! OWWWWW!" complained the sparkling on pain with screams and tears. He kicked with anger and his face quickly got red of anger and pain.

"Sunstreaker, listen to me! We want to help you. We are not hurting you." said Ratchet, holding tightly the two agitated legs of the patient.

"Nuuuuh! Pease! I be good! Peease!" seeing a sparkling crying of pain, begging him to stop the pain was hard. The sobbing kid slowly began to calm down. Looking rather sleepy than scared. He shook his head half sleepy staring at Ratchet.

"Mean doc! No like you. I-" his last words were almost inaudible as the sedative was seriously working on him.

"Let's forget about the breathing tube. Now that his internal system has slowed down, his stomach will also work slowly. Chances he purges are low but if it happens, we will have to send him to the nearest hospital."

"Thank you First Aid."

"Don't thank me. It is my job." said the medic smiling to his fellow medic. "I will stay here to keep an optic on the kid. You should take a break now." suggested the young bot nicely.

"Yeah. Wheeljack? Are you coming or not?" His friend quickly followed him thanking the medic at guard nodding his head.

"You are a little monster with needles aren't you?" said the visored protectobot silently at the recharging sparkling. "Don't worry, I will help you to go over that fear after you leave this place as healthy as the day you came online." At these words, he caressed the head of the small frame recharging in that med-berth. He never liked seeing young patients in a med-berth. He was medic but years of experience were still not enough to accustom him seeing kids suffering.

"May I?" The medic simply gestured with his hand the mech to come in without hesitation. He knew who asked him the permission.

"How is he doing?"

"For now, he is good but only time will say when will he leave this berth."

"His brother is really worried about him. He haven't stopped crying for him. You know how are twins."

"Yes. How is Sideswipe doing?"

"Good. I put in to bed after throwing a temper tantrum because I didn't let him see his brother." this time the mech talking chuckled softly.

"It doesn't look like but you, Prowl, are one good daddy for them." commented First Aid.

"What?! No! I'm just doing my job! In fact my second job. I'm just acting like any caretaker." whispered the black and white mech a bit angry.

"That's what you think. These two really love you. If you knew how hard they are to handle when others have them for the day. They behave very well with you and always ask for you when they don't see you. You are doing a good job."

"Uh... I-... Hm... Ah..."

"You are welcome."

"Uh... Yes." He blushed scratching his head. Did the twins really love him? "Now, if you don't mind, I will go. Have some work to do." silently said the SIC. The medic simply nodded.

"Get better as soon as you can little rascal." The SIC caressed the small frame and smiled. "Yeah, even being sedate, you still have that cheeky face." He chuckled softly.

This mech has a lot of potential to be a father figure for these twins. The father these sparklings never had since their onlining-day thought First Aid.

"Prowl..?"

The doorwings of the mech twitched at the voice and only shifted his head to face the medic and waited.

"Never let these sparklings down."

He slightly shook his head before to talk. "Don't you ever dare to think I will. I will protect them with my life until I die." He left, walking down the corridors. "I will never let you down my littles!" repeated the mech. Even if the sparklings were not his, he loved them. He cared for them more than everything.

* * *

><p><em>THERE! BOOYAAAA! have a nice day! :) <em>


	7. Simulation

**A/N:** First of all, hope you had a great and warming moment with your family or friends during holidays! :D Second well this is the last chapter of Twins vs Needles.

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO YOU ALL! (coming sooonnnn!)

Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Was about time."<p>

"He is a sparkling, it is totally normal he slept that much. The sedative is stronger on a young organism."

"I see."

"Sunny is up?"

"Yes he is little one."

"Wanna play!"

"Sideswipe, your brother needs time to recover. You will play tomorrow." said the medic with a stern voice. The sparkling simply nodded and examined his brother.

"Sunny is no hurt."

"No, he is not but he needs to be fully awake."

"Oh. Powl, I'm hungry." The medic tried to hold his chuckles after the name Sides' called the 2IC.

"Powl eh? Funny!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. If you knew how he calls you, you wouldn't laugh."

Sideswipe giggled and hid his face on Prowl's shoulder trying to avoid the serious look of Ratchet. Sunny and him were only sparklings but at such young age, they were troublesome.

"Ratchet, when will he be free of your watch?" asked Prowl rubbing Sideswipe's back gently.

"Free of my watch, pfft, sounds like I were torturing him. Anyway, he will be free this afternoon."

"Oh! So me will play wid Sunny?"

"No call me Sunny...!" Grunted the golden twin gazing his beloved brother. He stirred but noticed a little wire on his arm that didn't allow him to move freely without a little pain. He examined the wire and saw where it ended. The wire was inside his arm! He never saw such a thing before. A wire in his arm! He quickly threw a look at his brother then Prowl then Ratchet but any of the two adults were looking at him. Only his brother. The red sparkling noticed how nervous and scared got Sunstreaker after seeing the wire.

"Sunny..." mumbled the red twin trying to reassure his brother but the latter only started to touch the wire and his arm. He tried to take it out but winced everything he pulled it out.

"Hurts!" cried out loud the young patient. Both, Ratchet and Prowl looked at Sunstreaker trying to know where was the pain coming from but everything seemed normal until they saw Sunstreaker pulling out the IV with his hand.

"Sunstreaker! Don't!" ordered Ratchet trying to immobilise the scared sparkling but the young one finally took it out and saw the needle that was in his arm. He screamed and squirmed, kicking the berth with all his energy.

"He scared." said Sideswipe quietly with sadness.

"I know," replied Prowl. "Ratchet, let me calm him down."

"No! You don't know how! I'm the medic here." said Ratchet furiously holding Sunstreaker against his will.

"The problem here is not medical, it is a fear! If we don't react now, that fear can transform into a phobia!" stated the doorwing-ed mech moving Ratchet's hand away of Sunny.

"Alright. Anyway, I was going to take the IV out but this kid did it before I had the chance to do it." The medic cleaned everything and let Prowl work with the twins. He wasn't expecting Prowl to succeed but oh well, if he wanted to work on that 'fear' like he called it, well let him work.

"I'm in my office if you need anything."

"Thank you!"

The 2IC placed Sideswipe beside his brother and smiled at them. "Are you okay Sunstreaker?" he asked firstly before to start his procedure. The sparkling simply nodded and grabbed Sides' arm, crushing it like it were his blanket.

"Alright. Hm.." How should I start? Thought the white and black mech. "Sideswipe, what do you like?" The twins looked at each other confused by the question. Why did he want to know about that?

"... Hm like hm... sweet-energons!"

"And what do you like Sunstreaker?"

"Nothing." Answered the sulky sparkling, arms folded letting go his brother's arm.

"Don't you like your brother?"

"Oh, yes."

"That's what I thought." said Prowl with a cheeky smile.

"Do you like sweet-energons?"

"No."

"Ice-energon?"

"No."

"Low-energon?"

"No!"

"Alright, alright! So you don't like anything. I got it."

"Now, what don't you like?" he glanced at Sideswipe for an answer.

"Don't like Ratchet." His golden brother laughed at his brother's answer.

"No, no. Don't say that please. Tell me something you don't like not someone you don't like."

"I don't 'ike naps."

"Anything else?"

"Hm... Neeles!"

"Pardon me?"

"Neeles!" Said again the red twin.

"What is 'neeles'?"

"Neeles is a monster!" added Sunstreaker.

"Ohhh... Is it a monster under your berth?!"

"Huh... No!" Answered in unison the twins with giggles.

"Then who is the monster and where can I find it?" His processor was overheating of concern and questions.

"Monster here! Hm, monster is what Doco use!"

"Doco?"

"Needles and doctor. You surely don't understand sparkling language do you?" Said the old mech folding his arms and shaking his head with a mocking smile.

"Ratchet? Were you not supposed to be in your office?" asked Prowl sighing. That medic never let him work alone when he was in the medbay. It was like only Ratchet and Wheeljack had the right to work in there. Not like Prowl or the others in the base were dummies with the medical material.

"Well I was taking some paper work and that's when I heard you dealing with the twins. May I join you?"

"Oh so now the old doc wants to help me. *sighs* Come."

The twins' optics widened and shook slightly their head to Prowl. He looked at them puzzled and asked them whispering what they were doing.

"Well, well, my little evil twins. Is Prowl helping you with your 'fear'?" asked Ratchet sarcastically.

"Hm. Powl, I'm hungy'"

"Too!" added Sunstreaker.

"Alright. Let's go eat something. Ratchet, I need to talk to you." said Prowl with a serious voice. He took the twins and left the medbay letting the medic wondering about the talk they were going to have.

After their treat, the two siblings dozed off on Prowl. The mechs in the rec. room talked silently and tried to make the less noise possible. They knew two wailing sparklings were apocalypse to their audio-receptors. Prowl called for Ironhide to come and started whispering about something he had in mind. 'Hide grinned and nodded before to leave the .

Meanwhile, Ratchet sat on one of the medical berth and began talking alone.

"What does Prowl want to tell me? That son of a pit. Always trying to look smart. Yeah yeah. Ratchet, stop jumping to conclusions. You don't know what Prowl's in mind."

"I know right. It's just that... Well you know... I hate the fact that he can handle those two little demons and I can't! How does he do that?" Replied Ratchet to himself.

"Ratchet... You are getting insane! What's the deal talking alone? Holy Primus. I better stop. Anyway, Prowl has always that serious look whenever he wants to talk. Even telling a joke, he keeps that look. Boring mech he is." The medic got down the berth and slapped himself for talking alone.

"Well looks like our CMO needs some mental help." said a mech with chuckles. "Too bad I didn't ask Redalert to record that."

The medic jumped of surprise and glared at him. He shrugged and began cleaning whatever he had in hand. "What do you want?" he asked irritated by his presence. "Have anything broken I have to fix?"

"No. In fact I came here as Prowl's messenger."

Intrigued by Ironhide's words, the doctor put everything away and looked at him with attention. "What do you mean?"

"You know about the little rascals' fear right? Well Prowl, with Jazz's help, planned a sorta breaking fear situation."

"Why didn't he come talk like a mech?"

"Maybe because the twins dozed off on him? Listen old friend, that's how it goes." he began explaining the plan and as he explained, a big smile appeared on Ratchet's face.

"Pffft, who would have thought he cared that much for those brats." he said in neutral way.

"Brats... Ratchet, they are only sparklings. Wait till they get to their youngling stage and then, tell me again if they really deserved to be called brats now." Warningly said Ironhide with a smile.

"Argh don't kill my hopes already. Wish they could stay sparklings forever. Anyway, prepare Optimus and yourself for the plan. I will start preparing what I need."

"Yeah no prob. Thanks again for accepting being part of this."

"Yeah yeah whatever. Leave my medbay now."

"You know, it is not necessary to show we care for someone by love or spoiling him. Just helping getting through something is sign of love to them." added Ironhide leaving the place.

"Finally awake uh? Good." The twins rubbed their optics yawning. They rested their head on Prowl's chest and slowly started to look around them. Sideswipe poked his brother once then continued until the latter screamed of annoyance. Prowl calmed them but the two didn't stop.

"**EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!** Optimus needs help! Prowl we need you!" shouted in panic Redalert. Prowl quickly got on his feet and followed Redalert with twins in his arms.

"Powl, what 'appen?"

"Boom boom wa'!"

"Noooo. Powl, boom boom wa' no uh?"

"Sorry I don't understand a word of what you're saying." said Prowl in a rush.

"WAR! No war!" yelled Sunstreaker dissatisfied.

"Ohh no there is no war." cleared Prowl. They arrived in front of the medbay and entered it. Ironhide and Optimus were laying on a berth moaning in pain. The twins gasped and looked at Prowl for answers.

"Prowl, put the twins on one of the berths." Commanded Ratchet. "I need to treat them but I'm very busy preparing their treatment."

"How can I help you?" asked Prowl placing the twins on the berth next to Ironhide.

"Help me preparing the solutions. I need to inject them an anti-freezer in their wires. They suffered of an attack during a mission on the North Pole." Explained the medic working hard. "Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, do you want to help?"

"'Elp? 'Ow?" asked Sideswipe.

"I need to give them shots but only a sparkling can do that. I could call other sparklings if you want but I know you want to save Optimus and Ironhide."

"Oh ok!" said Sides' happy to be useful. His brother frowned at him and was about to complain when Ratchet came with the two syringe. The twins froze at the sight of their enemy and quietly whimpered.

"I need your help twins. Are you ready?" asked Ratchet seriously. They both looked at Optimus and Ironhide and nodded their little head.

"Sideswipe, you will inject Ironhide and Sunstreaker Optimus. Wheeljack, come help Sunstreaker." The medic took Sides' in his arms and got closer to Ironhide. The red twin was shaking of fear but he knew he had to save his big friend. He pulled himself together and took the syringe with Ratchet's help.

"Ready Sides'? Here we go." he slowly inserted the needle but the red twin was the one doing most of the job. He stuck his tongue out as he tried to do it right. Ratchet simply watched the sparkling working and forgetting his fear.

"Now Sideswipe because you touched Ironhide, you have to get a shot too." said Ratchet placing the sparkling next to the weapon specialist. As expected, the twin simply agreed and waited for the shot like a big mech.

"Thank you Sides' for saving me." said Ironhide weakly. The sparkling smiled at him proud of himself. "You saved me with the needle and your guts."

"Uh, Guts?"

"Yes. You feared needles and now look at you, you will take the one coming like a big mech. I'm really proud of you little one."

Ratchet came with the syringe destined to Sideswipe and prepared his little arm. The twin didn't twitch of fear or whined. Ratchet, extremely satisfied of the result simply put the syringe away and placed a gentle hand on Sides' head.

"Finally, you are too strong and you don't need that shot."

"Yayyyyy!" exclaimed the twin with a huge grin and giggles. He turned his face to see how was his brother doing and saw the situation wasn't the same as his. His golden twin was shaking and whimpering. He was seizing 'jack's neck with all his strength.

"Wow. Sunny, no wowy! Nos hurt!" stated Sideswipe.

"Nooooo! Hurts Otimus!"

"No it does not hurt little one. I need of that." faked the leader seriously.

"Sunny! Save Opimus!"

"You can do it Sunstreaker!" Cheered Prowl. The golden twin breathed in and out quickly before to pull himself together. "Le' do it!" He exclaimed. He took the needle and quickly inserted it on the leader's arm. The blue and red mech tried not to whine at the sudden needle in his arm. Sunny went a little too hard on inserting it. A smile was now on Sunstreaker's face. He saw how fast Optimus cured and thanked the needle for saving him.

"Now Sunstreaker, I have to give you a shot too because you might be contaminated of some kind of virus." said the medic, needle reading for Sunstreaker. He cried at the sight of it but remembered that thanks to a needle, Optimus was save. He calmed his cry and closed his eyes offering his arm to Ratchet.

Once again, the medic was satisfied of the result and told Sunstreaker that he needed no more of the shot. Relieved, the sparkling giggled and hugged Optimus. Prowl took them out of the medbay and treated them with some sweet-energon candies.

"We will have to try again next week."

The week after the simulation, Jazz took the twins to the medbay for a check-up. Something unusual. Prowl asked Jazz to take them to see if they would react the same with him as they do with Prowl. The saboteur simply agreed.

"My little demons! Good to see you again!"

"Doco devil! Goo' see you too!" replied Sunstreaker with a cheeky smile.

"Yeah yeah... Devil my grandpa!"

"Uh?" the puzzled twins looked at each other and laughed. They didn't understand a thing but it was funny.

"Ok kiddos, I have a shot to give you." He took the two syringe and placed them on a little table next to the twins. "Ready?"

"Huh-uh!" Said Sideswipe confidently offering his arm. Well it seemed the simulation did work on the red twin. Now time to see on Sunstreaker.

"Wait Sides', I will go with your brother first."

"'K!"

The golden twin whined and was about to cry when he offered his arm. He was squirming but accepting the needle without hesitation. Then, simulation approved. Sideswipe lost most of his fear to needle but Sunstreaker still has a bit of work to do.

"Little ones, you are strong sparklings. You don't need of that!" He winked at them allowing Jazz to take them back to the .

**_~15 years after~_**

"NOOOOOOO! If the needle miss the target then it will go in one of my main wires or energon conduct and then I will have complications with my arm and it won't be able to fight because of an invalid arm!" Complained a bot teenager.

"Such a sparkling!" said the one next to him.

"Sparkling? Pffft! You squirmed and bit Optimus and Ironhide when we were sparklings! I was always calm ready to take it fragger!"

"In fact, it is totally the opposite Sunstreaker. Sideswipe was calmer than you." Corrected the medic.

"Listen doc-bot, I don't need of that thing! I'm too strong and wowww; awesomely handsome so keep that- OOWWWWWWW!"

"AH HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed the red twin with tears. "Such a sparkling!" he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder trying to understand him but he couldn't calm his laughs.

"Shut up you frag-hole!" Said the front-liner punching his twin and leaving the medbay sulking. His brother waved his hand to the medic still laughing as he followed Sunstreaker.

"Well... Simulation approved on Sideswipe but not on Sunstreaker." Concluded Ratchet shaking his head with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Oveeeeer~<strong>

**Thank you all!**


End file.
